ASC VFH-10 AGAC
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com) The Veritech AGAC (commonly called the Ajax) is the last mecha series developed by the Armies of the Southern Cross. The mecha was designed as a cooperative project between the Southern Cross space forces and the ground forces, and is equally at home in space or attacking enemy forces near the ground. It only does not shine as an atmospheric fighter, although it is certainly no slouch in that regard. Large numbers of the AGACs were built by the Southern Cross, almost all falling to either the Robotech Masters or the Invid. The space forces mostly use the Fighter and Battloid modes; the ground forces use the AGACs mostly as an attack ship in its Helicopter mode and also as a Battloid. Most AGACs were assigned to the space forces to replace losses. The AGAC is rarely used as a high performance fighter, which it is not designed for. In space its many engines give it good acceleration and superb control, and its multiple beam cannons can fire without loss of effective range due to the atmosphere. Near the ground, the Helicopter mode makes it possible for the AGACs to hover behind cover more effectively than earlier veritechs, because it is less high than Guardian modes. Its beam cannons still work good at medium ranges, and its missiles are very effective both in space and near the ground. The transformation from Fighter to Helicopter mode is less extensive than other transformations of veritech fighters; as a result, the AGACs could be kept relatively small and simple. To avoid having to built in a tail rotor, the designers gave the Helicopter mode contra-rotating rotors; and to resist enemy fire from the ground, the underside of the wing box was reinforced. In Battloid mode, this base forms the chest plate of the robot, although during transformation, this part of the mecha is very vulnerable. Almost all its weapons are mounted in gun or missile pods, for ease of maintenance and switching. In all, the AGAC is a succesfull design, although it suffered grievous losses against the Robotech Masters, along with all other Earth mecha and ships. Note - Official Stats for this unit can be found in the book The Masters Saga for the Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles, The Roleplaying Game by Palladium Books The previous official version can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 4 The Southern Cross (also by Palladium books but now out of print) Model Type - VFH-10 Agac Class - Veritech Fighter/Copter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 375 Head - 140 Arms - 175 Hands - 75 Legs - 200 Feet - 110 Gunpod - 75 Thrusters - 100 Laser - 50 Missile Pods - 150 Rotors - 75 Winglets - 100 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds. Speed Running - Battloid 56 kph Leaping - 100 ft thruster assisted, 30 ft unassisted Flying - Battloid - 300kph in atmosphere, Mach 2.76 in space Fighter - 1000kph at sea level, Mach 1.38 at 30000m, mach 2.76 in space Helicopter - 386 kph (does not fly in space in this mode) Range - 370 hours operational use in atmosphere, 3000km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - Battloid - 8.9m, Helicopter - 3.2m, Fighter - 3.0m Length - Battloid - 2.5m, Helicopter/Fighter - 9.0m Width - Battloid - 2.8m, Helicopter/Fighter - 6.9m Weight - 16.8 tons dry, 19.5 tons operational PS - Robotic 45 Lift 22.5 tons, Carry - 11.75 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - 3 x RRL-2R Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 24 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - EU-22 Gunpod (1 or 2. 1/arm) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 2d4x10 per blast. can fire semi auto bursts. if two guns present they can be fired in tandem Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - EU-23 Laser (head) Primary Purpose - Anti-missile/mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6 per blast, 6d6x2 per short burst, 2d6x10+6 per medium burst, 3d6x10 per long burst, 4d6x10+30 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Pods Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 at a time (1 per laucnher) Payload - each launcher holds a total of 6 Heavy H.E. Air to air missiles or 15 Light H.E. Air to Air Missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 Punch - 5d6 Kick - 1d4x10+5 Body block/Tackle - 2d6+3 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10 sdc (1d6md) Pilot Helicopter will allow anyone to pilot this unit as a Helicopter Pilot Jet fighter will allow anyone to pilot this unit as a Fighter Pilot Battloid/Destroid will allow anyone to pilot this unit in Battloid mode Having all three of the above will allow a person to pilot the unit in any of the modes but not how to handle it through transformation sequences. Only Pilot Veritech Fighters will allow them to pilot the unit through it's transformation sequences and only Mecha Combat training will allow them to do so with any real capability in combat. Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of upto 3 weeks before needing replenishment of protoculture cells. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the AGAC. Range - 400km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. (300 on -E model and later) Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both editions)